


Kiss It Better

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [9]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Alex finds acetone very disgusting.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> written for this post

“That was the meanest thing you’ve ever done.”

“I’m not sorry.”

Alex could see Michael pouting through the mirror as he vigorously brushed his tongue.

“You started gagging when I kissed you! You’re not sorry about that?” Michael asked, pouting a little harder when Alex shook his head, “You’re so mean. My poor heart. I ache.”

“I thought we discussed no more acetone,” Alex scolded. Michael’s pout morphed into that oh-so-innocent look he had.

“I had a headache.” Alex scowled at him through the mirror.

In Michael’s defense, Alex did have a couple of drinks in his system and he hadn’t noticed the acetone when he’d gone in for a kiss. It wouldn’t until Michael decided to go straight from a chaste little closed-mouth kiss to shoving his tongue in Alex’s throat that he got a mouth full of straight acetone. He knew that Michael tended to mix it with drinks and, over their 10 years together, he’d gotten a little taste here and there, but it was usually much more overpowered by whiskey. Tonight, however, it was way too much.

“That shit’s fucking disgusting. I don’t know how you drink it,” Alex grumbled after he rinsed his mouth out one last time. The taste was pretty much gone two rounds of mouthwash ago, but he didn’t want to risk having that aftertaste in his mouth.

“It’s just strong, but it’s not _bad_. Like whiskey,” Michael said. Alex scoffed.

“Whiskey is horrible.”

“Well, you don’t gag when you kiss me when I taste like that.”

“That doesn’t taste like nail polish remover!”

Michael sighed softly, holding his hands up in defeat. “Fine, fine. So, now that you’ve brushed your teeth, can I have a kiss?” Alex took a slow breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. God, he was infuriating.

“You still taste like acetone. Brush your teeth a few times and, like, down a bottle of mouthwash and I might let you sleep in my bed instead of the couch.”

Michael groaned dramatically, resting his head against the wall as he continued pouting. It might’ve been cute if Alex didn’t know he was basically high off his ass on the alien equivalent to morphine.

“You really need to stop, Michael, seriously. It’s not funny,” Alex said. He knew he wasn’t the best at helping. He drank himself and he knew that it made it harder to get sober whenever the person he lived with and kissed occasionally smelled like alcohol or was drinking. But, still, Michael needed to cut acetone out completely if he wanted to get sober. One bad habit fed the other.

“I know, okay? I’m working on it,” Michael agreed, nodding his head. Alex grabbed Michael’s toothbrush from the counter before moving closer.

“I’m not helping, I know. I’ll help from now on. Tomorrow, we’ll get rid of all the alcohol and acetone in the house, sound good? No more temptation, not from me,” Alex said. He wasn’t nearly as bad as Michael when it came to alcohol, but he definitely did like a glass of wine at the end of the day. It wouldn’t be his favorite thing to cut that out, but he would do it. If it meant getting a levelheaded boyfriend, he would do it.

“Then you’ll kiss me more, right?” Michael clarified, raising a cautious eyebrow as he watched Alex come closer. Alex smiled and pressed the toothbrush into his chest.

“Oh, absolutely. All the time. And they’ll all taste so much better,” Alex said, leaving a kiss on his cheek and backing up before Michael could try to go in for another kiss.

“Fine. I’ll try harder,” Michael agreed, grasping Alex’s hand and the toothbrush and pressing a kiss into Alex’s wrist. Alex smiled.

“That’s all I’m asking.”


End file.
